


Their own worst enemy

by Minne_My



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, Magic, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: The plants in Ada's office aren't all as they seem
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Their own worst enemy

Ada tried very hard to like her plants, she did. But they just didn't like her back. It was bad enough when they were normal plants but these ones were particularly malevolent. In public she referred to them as Petula and Cordelia, sickly sweet names to disguise their true nature. Only she and Hecate knew what they really were. And the Great Wizard of course. On his orders. Ada preferred not to be the goaler but she supposed it was better than being the executioner. She watered them diligently and spoke to them gently, not suspecting that Hecate kept an eye on them every day.

Hecate hated keeping them in the office. They sweated malice. A vicious side of her came out when she regarded them. But she would do anything to assist Ada as they well knew and was duty bound to keep them safe. Ada had the potential to kill them with kindness via froggy watering can. There were times that Hecate had wished that they'd just die and that would take care of them but she wasn't a cold-blooded killer. Besides, they'd be investigated by the council for neglect or possible witch slaughter and they didn't need that. Knowing them, they might decide to allow themselves to drown out of spite and cause an investigation anyway. Agatha always liked having the last word.

'Don't you dare fucking drown' she hissed to the belligerent Cordelia. 'I'll never forgive you if you cause Ada distress.' She could have sworn that the plant flipped its leaves disdainfully at her. It could have just been the evening breeze. But Hecate was inclined to think otherwise. She knew the nature of these particular plants. Petula was looking rather smug tonight. She had clearly been whispering in Cordelia's ear. Hecate glared at her disdainfully. How she hated that plant most of all. Trust Agatha to be that, even now. She poked her and could swear that she heard it squeak. Good.

At least Agatha was at a disadvantage this time. The Great Wizard Imprisoning her and her henchwoman into plant life seemed like the best kind of damage control they were going to get. It was a shame that Ada had to keep an eye on her yet again. Still, they were safe in their flowerpots. Not that they deserved it. Hecate gave them one more contemptuous glare and vanished.

She had more important things to think about.


End file.
